Road to Change: First Contact
by CommanderD3RP
Summary: Change. One simple change in history can have a devastating effect. Change the way humanity becomes a galactic power, and you end up with something very different from your everyday Alliance. Though when the Reapers start coming, change may be something the galaxy needs. *First story* Rated T for violence and swearing. Just to be safe.


**Road to Change: First Contact**

 _ **AN: I'd just like to say that this is my first fan fiction. This idea has been going in and out with me. I start to type, full of inspiration then after about a week or two I tend to get either bored or discouraged. But this time I am really trying to stick to this. If you'd like to give me any tips or constructive criticism I would be happy accept all of it. So anyways, on to the story!**_

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

 **2020:** President Ferrald is elected in the US, many claim him to be the new "Kennedy" in terms of expanding the nation's space program. In this case, he plans to get a man on mars within the decade's end.

 **2021:** Ferrald jumpstarts NASA by nearly doubling their budget. This brings the attention of the European Space Agency, Russian Federal Space Agency, and the China National Space Administration which results in a second, though more friendly, space race.

 **2023:** NASA and the ESA make a cooperation agreement to better have the chance of successfully landing on Mars. A few months later The RFSA and CNSA make a similar deal.

 **2026:** A joint NASA/ESA mission to Mars called the Martian Expanse Mission, turns into a great success, resulting in the first four people on Mars. Instead of just simply landing, exploring for a bit, and taking off, NASA and the ESA made preparations for a year and a half stay on mars. Before hand, two unmanned vehicles were sent onto Mars, the first being a habitation module, and the second being the return vehicle. NASA and the ESA plan to make the landing zone a permanent base by sending more and more unmanned habitation modules, and manned space crafts then linking them together.

 **2027:** The joint RFSA/CNSA mission lands on Mars but not in the same manner that the NASA/ESA mission did. Instead of a terrestrial base, they had an orbiting space station in place, which then allowed visiting ships to stop and rendezvous with the Space station and either leave to Earth or land on Mars.

 **2028:** Ferrald ends his second term and is replaced by Westley. Contrary to popular belief, he did not cut NASA's progress, and instead, improved upon it. He split NASA's focus between the Moon and the Martian Expanse Mission seeing as they had the ESA to help.

Meanwhile, the NASA, ESA, RFSA, and the CNSA all agreed to share any and all information on Mars that they find to further each others benefit. They also agree to have a few joint exploratory tasks between them.

 **2031:** The Martian Expanse Mission's objective is officially completed having a permanent base on Mars, and 1/5 of Mars being fully mapped with aid from the Martian Space Station (originally Russian/Chinese Space Station) in orbit. Along with that, all four space agencies are working together to have a permanent base on the Moon.

 **2033:** A base named Armstrong, in honor of the first man on the moon, is established on the moon.

A joint RFSA/NASA exploratory operation discovers an alien data cache on Mars. This information is shared with both parties governments, china, and most nations forming the EU. Each of those countries acquire their best scientists and volunteer them to help study the alien cache. It is appropriately kept secret and further information on progress of Mars and moon missions are limited to the public. The sudden secrecy of such things make most people speculate, and rumors start to form.

 **2034:** A beforehand unheard-of media user with the username XaviX57 who claims to work at NASA, leaks information on many media sites on the findings of an alien data cache on Mars the day everything started getting secretive. The leak spread around like wild fire. A few short days after the leak spread, XaviX57's profile was found to be deleted along with the leak. This causes an uproar across the media.

 **2040:** After 6 years, government silence upon the topic continues, and many people eventually move on from the subject, making it just another conspiracy theory.

 **2046:** The data included within the cache, now known to have once belonged to a species known as the Protheans, is finally understood. It reveals knowledge upon an element simply known as "Element Zero" and the physics on how it works. Pluto's moon, Charon, is discovered to be an alien transportation artifact incased in ice. Finally, the fate of the Protheans. Why they aren't there to greet them. Their extinction. It tells how they were wiped out. It was a warning.

 **2047:** A meeting takes place in the UN accounting for all members and their leaders. In that very meeting, they decided the fate of the human race. The discussions were mostly about what to do with the information at hand. It was obvious to all that at this state, any extraterrestrial attack on earth was to be a major threat to all of humanity as a whole. Then, the two countries of Russia and the USA proposed the Coalition Charter. It proposed that the UN be disbanded and that the governments of the world unite under the Unified Human Coalition. Now many were skeptical of this, but as it was explained and the details were laid out, many were forgetting their second thoughts. By the end of it, most countries were agreeing that this was the needed course of action if humanity would have any hope to survive. On that day, the Coalition Charter was signed by 132 countries of the existing 204. Thus, the United Human Coalition was formed.

 **2049:** Files upon the findings of the alien data cache are revealed to the public. Reactions are wide and tend to vary from "I told you so" to great astonishment. The only thing hidden from the public eye is where the aliens are now for obvious reasons.

 **2050:** The Coalition Research and Exploration Department is dubbed the exploratory and scientific arm of the UHC. CRED's current main goals are set; rid the UHC of oil dependency with a new alternative energy resource, enhance the UHC's space travel capabilities, and overall further technological advancement.

 **2051:** Research into magnetic weaponry comes under way. Scientists hope to find progress with an experimental alloy comprised of lithium, nickel, cobalt, iron, and aluminum, called Millicium (Mil-ii-see-uhm).

 **2055:** CRED has its first major success by perfecting nuclear fusion through the tokamak method. The reactor is taken up by numerous companies and Nuclear Fusion Reactors start to be common across the world. Designs even start popping up to power electric cars with Nuclear Fusion. The feared oil crisis is put to rest.

In other news, 27 other countries have now signed the Coalition Charter.

 **2056:** After a little over 20 years since the first base on Mars, the UHC has decided to start making Mars a colony, and send volunteer colonists to set up a colony near the Martian Base. UHC makes similar plans for Luna, as the moon is now popularly called.

 **2059:** Magnetic weaponry using Millicium as a form of ammo is successful. With the right components and an electric charge, a bullet made of Millicium can be highly magnetized and repelled out of a barrel at speeds much faster than traditional gunpowder can. Due to the speeds that a projectile can be launched at, this results in a smaller caliber of bullet being need, allowing more ammo per mag/clip. The UHC military integrates the technology into the majority of their weaponry. Helium-3 starts being extracted from Jupiter's atmosphere, in hopes of using this as fuel for future spacecraft plans.

 **2064:** The first highly efficient spacecraft is made, being able to travel from Earth to Mars when nearest within a single month, and when farthest, around 8 months. The 100 meter space craft starts to be mass produced and put into military use. It's later given the title of a corvette. Usage of Eezo is limited to use of artificial gravity due to low traces of it in Sol.

Attempts to clear Charon of Ice goes underway.

 **2065:** The first full military only space vessel is created, at 300m long, it is classified as a frigate. Plans to make larger models are in progress. Both Mars and Luna have become blooming, successful colonies.

All other countries have now signed the Coalition Charter making a united Earth.

 **2076:** Charon's ice is finally broken away, revealing the artifact the UHC heard about from the Prothean data cache. Many scientists agree that they should study it a bit more before testing out the "transportation" it was apparently built for. Many larger military space crafts are in development, such as the destroyer, cruiser, and battleship.

 **2081:** The UHC sends a reconnaissance team through the relay. They discover that the relay led to Arcturus, around 36 light years from Sol. They find several other Mass Relays in close proximity to the one they exited through. Confirming that the exit point was safe, science teams were sent through to study the Arcturus System. Research begins into a device that could create wormholes. Terraforming technology is also looked into.

 **2097:** Terraforming tests are highly successful and terraforming of Mars begins. An Advanced Digital Intelligence Simulation or Adis is the closest thing that the UHC has come to an AI. It does not have true sentience but can have programmed human-like characteristics. The Adis are put to work in many jobs that are best automated while others are made for uses like a secretary or personal assistant. Many military versions of Adis are created such as uses in drones and aiding in space vessels. Construction begins of two new vessel designs that, when complete, are to be the largest vessels ever created by man. They're classified as the Dreadnought and Carrier.

 **2112:** Total UHC population reaches 23 Billion. Through use of the Mass Relays, the UHC has been to a total of 8 systems and has 3 planetary colonies with 8 other colonies that include moons and asteroids. Mars now has a breathable atmosphere and controlled wild life brought from Earth starts to flourish. Wormhole FTL travel is made a reality with the Romanoff Drive. When first tested it travelled from one end of Sol to the other in an instant. It was then put up against the Mass Relay, traveling to Arcturus. While the Mass Relay brought a ship to Arcturus in a mere second, the Romanoff Drive only managed to reach Arcturus in a little under a day. Though shown to be not as powerful as a Mass Relay, the UHC still saw this as a major success as they can use the Romanoff Drive to reach places that Mass Relays aren't connected to. Ships are sent to nearby systems starting with the closest ones to Sol. Adis now have three classifications. Lower Adis, or Ladis, are the basic and most commonly used form of Adis, often taking roles of construction, military drones and most automated systems. Middle Adis, or Madis, are more advanced and are mostly either personal assistants and advisors while others take on more hardened jobs. Finally there's Higher Adis or Hadis which are the most advanced version of Adis ever created. Hadis can take on military commanding roles guiding other Adis, and help manage a vessel. Construction of Arcturus station goes underway.

 **2134:** Arcturus Station is complete. First Contact is made with a species known as the Gathinians in their home system. They are a humanoid reptilian race somewhat resembling a velociraptor dinosaur with more leathery-like skin and some feathers on their head, arms, and back. The Gathinian Order, as they are called, had invented no form of FTL travel and were thus confined to their own system. They had though, a formidable navy within their system and had colonized both their moons and the third planet from their sun. What was most notable however was that they had energy based technology. From their engines and holographic interfaces to shields and laser weaponry straight out of a Sci-Fi movie. This astonished many CRED scientists as they believed it would take too much energy to even keep a few damaging lasers in existence at such a capacity that the Order had accomplished. A few weeks after contact, embassies were established between each government and civilian level tech and resources were agreed to be traded.

 **2140:** After many failed attempts to create similar FTL travel devices to the UHC's and in fear of being trapped in their own system, the Order tried to form a deal in order to gain UHC tech. They offered that their two governments combine to be one and would share nearly everything from simple tech to government projects. The UHC, not too excited on just becoming one government proposed a similar unification option. They would unite under banner if the Federation. The Federation would basically be the Military, Scientific, and Diplomatic mash up of their governments. The individual governments themselves would in the civilian world having their own rules to follow. (think of the Federation as the USA and each race as a state). There wouldn't be a single leader, but instead each race would provide two Senators to help govern the Federation in the Federal Senate. The rest of the details were laid out between the Order and UHC and then they signed the Federal Unification Treaty, creating the Federation of Allied Races.

 **2141-2149:** The Federation starts expanding both through the Mass Relays and with the Romanoff Drive. As per the 9/10 Colonial Agreement, 9 out of every ten colonies are joint colonized by both Federation members while the tenth one goes to the member with the least amount of private colonies. Each private colony basically gets 80% of available land strictly for their species and the other 20% is shared amongst the remaining Federal members. Cerberus is created. Cerberus is the special intelligence and "black ops" branch of the Federation and holds control over N7; highly trained soldiers specialized in stealth and infiltration. Naval capabilities of the Federation number at almost 4,000 total vessels spread throughout their colonies. Construction of Graceful Ebony, a massive 30 Kilometer long station planned to be the Federation's military and civilian Capital and where the Senate shall operate, goes under way. It is predicted to be finished in 2206 in the Talon system.

 **2155-2156:** First contact with the Ra'Nar is made. The Ra'Nar are an Insectoid species comparable to a cricket from earth. They have an exoskeleton, two large eyes, antenna, and slim abdominal areas. It appears as if they have two legs, but upon observation it becomes clear they have four. (Think of something similar to the District 9 aliens). Due to a misunderstanding on the Allied People of the Ra'Nar's fault, confusing the Federation naval ships for Ghastins, they opened fire upon the Federation naval vessels. Ghastins were a rebel group that had support from a couple of Ra'Nar's colonies. This small conflict quickly sparked into an all out war later to be known as the APR Conflict. Thankfully most battles were held in space and small colonies and never reached highly populated colonies. A relatively new sub-branch of the Marines known as ODINs (Orbital Drop INfantrymen) were deployed through out the war and proved to be successful. Through salvaging the Ra'Nar's technology from destroyed and disabled ships, the Federation was astonished to find how much the Ra'Nar relied upon Eezo and how much they had. Where they simply used Eezo for artificial gravity capabilities, the Ra'Nar took it above and beyond by using it with weaponry, shields, their equipment, and even to achieve FTL travel. Federal Scientists quickly dismissed the "Eezo tech" as less effective compared to the UHC's Magnetic weaponry and Worm Hole travel or the Order's Laser weaponry and shielding though found that Eezo FTL travel could pose a tactical advantage being able to travel at such speeds in real space. The war later ended when the APR realized they were fighting a losing battle and negotiated peace with the Federation as to focus on the ever growing threat of the Ghastins.

 **2158:** After the Ghastins were dealt with, the APR tried restoring relations with the Federation. Embassies were established and trade was made. A few months later once everything had more or less calmed down between the two bodies, the Federation offered that the APR sign the Federal Unification Treaty and be given Senator titles. Discussions took place amongst the APR and short time later they agreed and were integrated into the Federation.

 **2159-2165:** Expansion starts again continuing with the 9/10 Colonial Agreement. Reevaluating the Federation's combat capabilities during the APR conflict, military build up goes underway. The Hoplite Soldier Program is created. Hoplites are the Federation's "Super Soldiers" and often use personal Hadis to aid them in combat. Graceful Ebony is at 46% completion with the Senate's Quarters complete and many docking ports, living spaces, and shops along with it. Due to the help of the Ra'Nar both in man power and resources, Graceful Ebony's completion date moves to 2190. Total naval power is at 7,000 vessels strong with each vessel showing the race it was created by through design. The Federation holds 43 terrestrial colonies (30 joint colonized, 4 owned by the APR, 6 owned by the UHC, and 3 owned by the Order), and around a 73 moon and mining colonies .

 **2168:** The new colony of Shanxi, plans to send a reconnaissance team through the dormant relay in its system to uncharted territory. This relay, to the rest of the galaxy, was known as Relay 314. Unbeknownst to all, this is where once again, everything changed, for both the Council, and Federation.

 **June 26, 2168**

 **Shanxi System**

 **Shanxi Beta Relay**

Captain Dayner Rashiid Tuul couldn't exactly figure out what he was feeling right now. He would describe it as tired, but not exactly tired. Disinterested? No that wasn't right either. It was something along the lines of those words. What was the term humans often used? Ah yes, he was quite simply, _**bored**_. His ship, a Destroyer dubbed, the _Educator_ , was currently leading a reconnaissance task force consisting of 3 frigates, and 6 corvettes, with 3 science vessels. Some with different designs depending on the race that created it.

Even though they're all part of the federation, each race likes to give a little spin on the design. Human ships were angular and bulky, though still held a sort of elegance to them. His race, the Gathinian's, were sleek, and predatory, while maintaining a peaceful aura. The Ra'Nar's were smooth, calm, and oval-like, yet held a threatening tone. Though each vessel still had the Silver and Green colors of the Federation.

Rashiid and his team's objective was to go through the relay, scan the system, fly by a few of the planets if there were any, get some readings on them, and stand by while the egg heads did their job. Simple, he thought.

He looked at the display showing the Mass Relay. Even though the Federation had integrated some of the Eezo tech from the Ra'Nar into the majority of it's navy a while back, it was still relatively new to the commander. He never really understood how Eezo worked and was much more familiar with the Energy tech and Magnetic weaponry they had been using for so long. No matter, his job wasn't to know how everything they owned worked. That was the scientists' job. His job relied on him following orders, and protecting others. Speaking of which, he better get to work.

"Ranik, open a channel with Shanxi Command," ordered Rashiid. Ranik was the Vessel's Madis. Ranik took on the form of a god from an old religion in Gathinian History. He was often a very serious and straight to the point, much like the god he represented. If his ship was of say, a Battleship or Dreadnought, then he would get a Hadis. But due to the cost of Hadis, and the amount of Destroyers that the Federation had, it was standard for Madis to be highest and lowest form of Adis that Destroyers would receive.

He just had to get through this one operation, then maybe he can get some leave if his superiors permit it. Maybe back on Shanxi. Though the Colony was barely a few years old, it was still very well developed. It had a population of around a couple hundred thousand, and a defense fleet of a 150 vessels give or take. With knowledge of the Destructors that wiped out the Protheans so long ago, the higher ups made it a very clear point to manage a high military defense. Though the public still has no knowledge of the Destructors, trusted military officials and overall people with power are shared this information. The only reason he, a captain of a Destroyer, knew such things, was because his brother was part of the defense committee. His brother had warned him if he let out that information to anyone, he could be court marshalled and killed. But enough of all that "there are aliens that have wiped out a entire race and could still be out there now" stuff, he had a job to do.

"Channel's open," responded Ranik. The commander cleared his throat. "Shanxi, this is Captain Rashiid of the FSV _Educator_ reporting, we're all prepped and ready to go, are we clear to enter the Relay?" There was a second before he heard a reply. "We read you _Educator_ , you're all clear, you and your team are free to enter the relay when you're ready."

Rashiid nodded to himself and looked over to his ensign. "Notify the rest of the team. Tell them we're clear to head through." The ensign gave a "yes sir" and quickly went to work. "Helmsman bring us through the relay."

As the small team got closer to the relay, arcs of blue electricity sparked and shot out towards each vessel. Eezo cores started going in sync with the massive Relay. In an instant, all 13 ships of the small team were blasted off many light years away, leaving a trail of blue residue floating in space. Not once did anyone think of this as anything but a simple recon mission. Boy was all that about to change.

 _ **AN: FINALLY! Honestly, this chapter has been done since July of 2015 began. I was so worried about spelling and how things fit together it just took so much time to go over every detail. I've also been typing up a bunch of details and lore of the Federation, specifics of each race and many other things that will all fit into a little thing I like to call the Federation Archives! Now here's a question for you all, should I just make another story thing that is basically an info dump containing the Federation Archives? Or should I sprinkle it in, piece by piece mostly containing the most relevant parts at the end of each chapter? Any who, I'd like to thank you guys for reading this, I had so much fun writing this and hope you liked it. If some things don't make sense, you are confused, I missed little details, or you just want to tell how you feel about my story, feel free to review! Constructive criticism is welcome! This is my first story so I obviously will need it. Thanks again for reading! This is Commander D3RP, signing off.**_


End file.
